


To Seal A Deal

by sparxwrites



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon!Parvis, Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Panty Kink, Rough Kissing, Slight feminization, very mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…A kiss?” asked Strife, nervously, tongue flicking over his lower lip. “Really? A- a handshake won’t suffice?”</p>
<p>A handshake would easily suffice, but Parvis wasn’t about to mention that. “I seal my deals with a kiss,” he said instead, deftly side-stepping the question with a sly smile. “That’s the way it’s always been done, Strifey, and I’m not about to change it for one little mortal that’s got his pretty panties in a twist over his precious heterosexuality.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Seal A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:** Spn au parvill. Parvis makes an interestingly intimate deal with a demon named Strife.
> 
> this prompt has been in my inbox since last october… wh oops. you’re probably not even in the fandom any more, anon. i hope someone enjoys this anyway, even though it’s not quite spn au.

“…A kiss?” asked Strife, nervously, tongue flicking over his lower lip. “Really? A- a handshake won’t suffice?”

A handshake would easily suffice, but Parvis wasn’t about to mention that. “I seal my deals with a kiss,” he said instead, deftly side-stepping the question with a sly smile. “That’s the way it’s always been done, Strifey, and I’m not about to change it for one little mortal that’s got his pretty panties in a twist over his precious heterosexuality.”

Scowling, Strife reached up to tug a his tie, loosening it a little around his neck. He was sweating now, the knowledge of what he was doing weighing down on him, heartbeat climbing. “Don’t call me that,” he grunted, irritably, trying not to flush.

The silky panties clinging tight to his hips, well-hidden under his sensible business slacks as they were, suddenly felt like they were burning a hole through the fabric. He couldn’t help wondering if the demon could read minds.

“Think about, it, Strifey,” wheedled Parvis, voice soft and rich and hungry. “One little tiny kiss for the money to boost your business, for fame and fortune, for your name up in lights...” He look a half-step forward, pressing further into Strife’s personal space until their chests were only a hand’s breadth apart, Strife’s heavy, nervous breathing stirring Parvis’ hair with every exhale. “Just think about it. One kiss, for everything you’ve ever wanted...”

“A kiss and my soul,” complained Strife, under his breath – but the words had sparked a gleam in his eye, bright and greedy, the hunger for power that slumbered in the pit of his stomach raising its head. “...Fine. Fine, a- a kiss to seal the deal.”

Parvis grinned, all sharp white teeth and too-dark eyes glittering. “ _Excellent_.”

Before Strife could say a word, he’d closed the space between them, those few inches swallowed up in a final half-step that left them chest to chest. One of Parvis’ arms curled around Strife’s waist, hand resting easily on the curve of his arse, ignoring how tense Strife was, the way he twitched at the casually possessive touch. “There we go…” he murmured, reaching up to catch Strife’s chin in his free hand – even as he tugged Strife closer to him until their bodies were flush, too-warm, Strife’s heart rabbit-fast against Parvis’ chest.

Whatever Parvis thought _a little kiss_ was, thought Strife wildly, as Parvis’s lips met his, this was definitely not it. The kiss was forceful, demanding, Parvis’ mouth hot and pressed too hard against his own, too-sharp teeth clamping down on Strife’s lower lip.

Strife gasped at that, the pain of breaking skin, and Parvis’ tongue slipped past parted lips and into Strife’s mouth. He tasted of coppery blood – _Strife’s_ blood – and ash, and the dry, metallic bitterness of it nearly made Strife gag. Parvis’ hand shifted from his chin to the back of his head, clutching at the short-cropped hair there and pressing their mouths together with bruising pressure.

Struggling, Strife tried to pull away, but Parvis’ grip was too strong. All he could do was clutch at Parvis, one hand on his hip and the other hand on his shoulder in an attempt to push him away, and try to ignore the coiling arousal in the pit of his stomach. His attempts to twist out of Parvis’ grip became increasingly half-hearted, the effort it took to not reciprocate the kiss increasing.

Eventually, after that seemed like an age, Parvis pulled away, licking his lips clean of a smear of Strife’s blood and giving the mortal a moment to breathe.

“What the _hell-_ ohh.” Strife’s words, and the lingering anger, melted away as Parvis’ lips moved to the side of his throat, pressing a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss there and laving a tongue over his pulse point. “God dammit,” muttered Strife, even as he tilted his head back under the careful attention, hand sliding from Parvis’ shoulder to the back of his head to hold him in place. Parvis smiled against his skin, sliding his mouth an inch lower to the hollow of Strife’s throat, and Strife couldn’t hold back a slow, shaky exhale.

The thigh that slipped between his legs a moment later was not entirely a surprise. Neither was the fact that he was already hard, cock pressed against the zip of his slacks and leaking a damp spot into the front of the expensive fabric.

Parvis grinned at the way Strife moaned, grinding against the other man’s crotch until Strife got with the program and started rocking his hips, humping Parvis’ leg with a growing abandon he’d never usually allow himself. But Parvis’ hand on his waist was like a burning brand, the other grabbing at his arse and tugging him closer, closer, despite the fact there was no space between them. Strife’s skin was on fire, burning, crawling with prickling arousal that stripped away any restraint he might have had.

“That’s it, Strife,” breathed Parvis, latching onto the side of Strife’s neck and sucking a livid bruise into the skin there even as Strife cried out, hips stuttering and fingers digging painfully into Parvis’ flesh. It was so easy, taking this mortal apart with the barest of touches, such little effort. “Doesn’t it feel good? There we go.” He licked over the bruise, pressing the flat of his tongue against the already darkening mark and biting back a giggle at the way Strife squirmed.

Strife wasn’t sure how long they were there, pressed together, him slumping steadily against Parvis’ chest as he rode the demon’s leg with stuttered gasps and groans. The space between every breath seemed to take an eternity, but his heart was jackrabbit fast, arousal flooding through him. Everything was too fast and too slow at the same time, too _much_ – the solidity of every part of Parvis, the burning touch of his lips and roaming hands, the way the silk of Strife’s panties dragged against the sensitive length of his cock with every grind, already damp with precome.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew this wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be doing this, not here, not with a man, with a _demon_.

But Parvis’ lips were like an aphrodisiac, pressed sweet and bruising against his throat, his jaw, his own lips, teeth scraping along sensitive skin. He groaned, grabbing Parvis’ hips and pulling him forward, needing _more_ , craving relief from the tight, twisting arousal in his gut, the rising pressure of it almost unbearable. “Parvis,” he managed, voice rough and ragged, hands finding Parvis’ arse and grabbing, tugging him closer, rocking frantically at the point where thigh met hip. “Parvis, fuck- _fuck_ -”

“Enjoying yourself?” asked Parvis, cheerfully, pressing a kiss to the bolt of his jaw and sucking, licking over the faint red mark the pressure left. “Aren’t you a dirty little boy, Strifey.” One of his hands found the waistband of Strife’s slacks, slipping down past them to touch bare flesh, grasping and grabbing at the soft curve of Strife’s arse.

When his knuckles brushed silk, though, his eyebrows climbed up towards his hairline. “I was only joking about the panties, Strifey!” he teased, lips curling upwards at the way Strife reddened even through the flush of arousal spreading down his face and neck. “You’re an even dirtier boy than I thought.”

He paused, thoughtfully, biting at Strife’s earlobe and letting his hand wander even further down until he could cup Strife’s balls, tracing nails over the sensitive skin as Strife writhed against him, chasing his orgasm with a single-minded intensity as his arousal became almost painful. “Or, should I say, dirty little _girl_ …?”

Strife came with a cry, buckling forward against Parvis’ chest and clinging to the demon for dear life as he rode out the hot wave of pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach and spreading like fireworks.

Parvis held him through it, licking his lips and the white points of his teeth at the noises Strife made, self-muffled grunts and gasps interspersed with high-pitched whines of pain when Parvis cruelly ground his thigh up hard against Strife’s oversensitive cock. “That’s it,” he murmured, usual giddy brightness replaced with something sly and hungry and dangerous. “That’s it, Strifey. _Very_ good.”

Grinning wickedly, he pressed his thigh a little more firmly between Strife’s leg, and the solidity of it jammed against his softening cock made Strife cry out – though not entirely from pain, despite the way his hands tightened on Parvis’ hips enough to bruise. Like this, cock crushed against the unyielding muscle of Parvis’ thigh, he was painfully aware of the wetness in his slacks, the way his panties clung to his cock and balls, damp with his come. If his thoughts were less scattered, less addled by pleasure, it would have been enough to make him squirm.

“Oh, _Strifey_ ,” breathed Parvis, grinding his thigh upwards again and watching as Strife buckled further, panting, arousal steadily making him light-headed again. His mouth curled wide in a delighted grin as he tipped Strife’s chin up with two fingers, dipping his head to catch Strife’s lips in a bruising kiss. “I am going to have _so_ much fun with you in ten years’ time…”

 


End file.
